


A Series of Stargate SG1 Shorts

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 14,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: A series of shorter Stargate SG1 stories.  Each chapter is an independent fic or drabble. Most stories/drabbles will be gen although a few will be slash.  I'll indicate in each chapter which is which.Quite a few of these were written for various challenges or plot bunnies I was sent.  Unfortunately, I no longer have that information.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Burn (slash - Daniel/Jack)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my Stargate SG1 fics so, if anything sounds familiar, that's why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Daniel burn his hand?

“Ok, Daniel. You’ll need to keep the dressing dry.” Janet finished taping the dressing in question on Daniel’s hand. “Some of the blisters are open so you’ll need to keep a watch for infection.” She put the roll of adhesive tape down and looked between Daniel who was sitting on the exam bed gently flexing the fingers of his bandaged hand and Jack who stood nearby. “So, do either of you care try to explain exactly why it is you have second degree burns on that hand?”

“Um…” Daniel said as he looked guiltily in Jack’s direction. “Well, Jack had some chicken on the grill and I was watching it for him.”

Janet waited for Daniel to go on but he stopped there looking over to Jack again. “So you decided to turn it over with your bare hand?" she prompted with a smile.

Daniel’s eyes widened slightly at Janet’s joke. “Um…well…”

“It’s not his fault, Doc,” Jack chimed in. “I distracted him so he wasn't paying attention and...well...you know how hot those grills can get."

"Mmm hmmm," Janet agreed. "I suggest you be a little more careful about distractions in the future."

"Um...yeah," Daniel agreed quickly hopping down from the exam bed. From the smirk on Janet's face, he guessed she had a good idea what the distraction might have been but only 'Don't ask. Don't tell.' stopped her from saying anything.


	2. Yo Yo (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack teaches Daniel a "life skill".

“Please, Daniel, I’m begging, telling me you’re just yanking my chain,” Jack begged.

“What reason would I have to lying to you about this?” Daniel asked.

“You’ve never…as in never, ever…used a yoyo? You never walked the dog or went around the world?” Jack did all he could to keep the shock out of his voice but wasn’t able to.

“No. I’ve never used a yoyo,” Daniel answer. His forehead creased in puzzlement. “And what does walking a dog or going around the world have to do with it?”

Jack’s shock grew and he stared at Daniel, his mouth hanging open. “They’re tricks,” he finally said. He shook his head slightly and mumbled to himself, “I can’t believe…just what kind of childhood did you have?” he asked before snapping his mouth closed. “Sorry…I didn’t mean it.”

Daniel shrugged off both the faux pas and apology. “It’s just a yoyo, Jack.”

“It is not just a yoyo,” Jack said aghast. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright red one. “It’s an important skill and one I’m going to teach you.”

“Important skill,” Daniel asked skeptically. “And since when does a two star general, the head of Homeworld Security, go around carrying a yoyo in his pocket?”

“You have seen how boring some of those meetings I have to go to are, haven’t you?”

Daniel shrugged slightly conceding the point. “Still…important skill?”

“Yes, important skill. And I’m going to teach you.” Jack handed the yoyo over to Daniel. He watched as he turned it over and over in his hand like it was some kind of artifact he was trying to discover the use of. “For crying out loud,” Jack said as he took the yoyo back. “You look like you don’t even know what to do with it. Let me show you.” As he explained basic yoyoing, he also demonstrated. “You put the loop over your finger, let the yoyo drop and when it gets to the end of the string, snap your wrist so it comes back up the string.” He demonstrated a few more times before handing the yoyo to Daniel once again. “You try.”

“Ok,” Daniel agreed somewhat skeptically. “I put the loop on my finger,” he began repeating Jack’s instructions and trying to mimic what the other man had done. “Let it drop to the end of the string, then snap….” As he snapped his wrist, instead of the yoyo climbing back up the string, it wildly swung up making contact with Daniel’s glasses with cracking sound. “…my wrist,” Daniel finished through gritted teeth as he looked through a cracked lens.

Jack reached for the yoyo and took it back before it could cause any other chaos. “Um…maybe it’s not really a life skill.” He pointed at Daniel’s glasses as he backed slowly away. “You know, that pair never did look good on you,” he said then beat a hasty retreat out of Daniel’s office.


	3. Old? (slash - Daniel/Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the eye doctor has Daniel feeling his age.

“What’s with the long face?” Jack asked as Daniel shut the door behind him.

“I need new glasses,” Daniel explained.

“And…so…,” Jack prompted. “It’s not like that’s never happened before.”

Daniel dropped down to the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. “He said I need those progressive lenses.” Seeing the puzzled look on Jack’s face he further explained, “No-line bifocals.”

“I say again, and…so….” Jack said as he sat next to Daniel.

“So? So? So it means I’m getting old.” Daniel sat up straight gesturing with his hands. “Bifocals, Jack. Not just regular glasses. Bifocals because I’m getting old. I’m not ready for…” He was cut off when Jack grabbed him and pulled him into passionate kiss.

“Don’t feel old to me,” Jack said with a smirk when he let him go. He took in the bewildered look on Daniel’s face and reached to straighten his glasses. “Not old at all.”

“Um…what were we talking about?” Daniel asked before pulling Jack in for another kiss.


	4. Never Alone (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little contemplation by Sha're's grave.

Daniel could hear the distant voices as he climbed the last dune then settled down on the sand Sha’re had been buried under earlier that day. A light breeze ruffled his hair and caught at the desert robes he still wore.

He glanced back in the direction of the distant voices. He’d waited until no one was paying attention to him to slip away back to his wife’s grave. Back there, they were remembering and celebrating her life. Right now, he needed to be alone with her.

He scooped up a handful of sand and as it poured through his fingers, he thought of how life was the same way. He’d thought he’d found the happiness that had always eluded him but now that was gone, buried beneath the hot sand. “How do I say good bye?” he asked the night. “Why am I always alone?”

“Who said you’re alone,” a voice called out.

Daniel spun around looking in the direction of the voice. In the silvery moonlight, all he could make out was a dark silhouette. "Jack?"

"No, it's the mailman," Jack answered as he dropped down to sit by Daniel.

"Kinda far from your route, aren't you?" Daniel asked as he let another handful of sand run through his hand. "What are you doing out here."

Jack picked up a handful of sand mimicking his friend. "I was going to ask you that. Noticed you were missing and I figured you must have come here." After the sand had run through his hand, he brushed it off and clasped his hands around his upraised knees. "You're wrong, you know."

"I'm not so sure about that." Daniel looked quickly at Jack then up at the star-dotted sky. "It's always the same." There was deep resignation and sadness in his voice. "The people I love...they just get...they're gone." He pushed up to his feet and took a few steps away from where Jack was still sitting. "I think it's me,” he said with a shrug. “I must be some kind of jinx or something."

Jack watched the dark silhouette of his friend, hurting for him and unsure what to say to him that could possibly make it better. Everything about him spoke of hurt and loneliness. Before he could say anything, Daniel's soft voice came to him.

"It's not fair, Jack. You know?" Daniel dropped to his knees in the sand, his arms wrapped around himself as if to hold in his emotions or to hold himself together. "Why?" he demanded. "Why Sha're? Why my parents?" He looked over to Jack with a haunted look in his eyes. "Why didn't anyone ever want me? What's wrong with me?"

"Crap," Jack whispered at the realization that every bad thing that had happened in Daniel's life up until now was all coming back to roost. Sha're's death had opened the floodgates.

He pushed up to his knees and pulled Daniel into his arms. "There's nothing wrong with you, Daniel. Nothing!"

"Why are they all gone?" Daniel asked in a lost voice then buried his face in Jack's shoulder. "Why?"

"I don't know, Danny," Jack confessed as he stroked his hand over his friend's head. "It sucks and it's wrong on so many levels and I wish I could change it for you but I can't." He gave Daniel one more squeeze before pushing him away so he could see his face. "All I can tell you...promise you...is that as long as I'm around you're never going to be alone. You got that?" Impulsively, he leaned forward and gently kissed Daniel's forehead. "Never gonna be alone, Danny," he promised in a soft voice.

For just a moment the two men knelt in the soft sand just looking at each other. Something, maybe a promise for the future, passed between them then Daniel reached for Jack’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

"You better," Jack responded returning the squeeze. He climbed to his feet and helped Daniel up. As they started walking back to the others, Jack patted him on the shoulder and said, "Let's go home."


	5. The Privilege of Rank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack enjoys one of the privileges of his rank.

"Rank has its privileges", Jack O'Neill thought at he took his place behind the podium bearing the Department of the Air Force seal. He looked out at the men and women of the SGC who were gathered in front of him. All but two were dressed in blue service dress uniforms. Those two were dressed in dark, civilian suits. It was because of one those two men that they were currently gathered.

Jack made his opening remarks citing honor and courage and then called Daniel up to receive the Air Force Command Civilian Award for Valor. While the two men stood side by side facing those assembled, Sgt. Harriman read the citation describing the where, the when and the why's...not that Jack needed a refresher on any of that.

Once the citation had been read, Jack accepted the silver medal with the light blue ribbon with red and yellow stripes from an aid and turned to pin the medal on Daniel's lapel. As he did, he noticed the serious expression on his friend's face and, once more, the words "rank has privilege" flashed through his mind.

Once the medal was in place, he accepted the citation from Harriman and handed it to Daniel then stretched his hand out to him in congratulations. As he did, the assembled men and women broke into applause. With a twinkle in his eye he said, just loud enough for the other man to hear, "Congratulations....Space Monkey."

Jack took joy in seeing the effect his words had on Daniel as first his eyes widened slightly behind his glasses, then his cheek twitched, and then his lips started to tremble as he tried to hold back a laugh and maintain the same, serious expression. It was a battle he was quickly losing and he glanced down briefly trying in an attempt to maintain composure.

"Yes, rank definitely had privilege", Jack thought again. Without it, he wouldn't have had the pride of honoring his friend nor the joy seeing him laugh.


	6. Death By Tuna Cassarole (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how bad is Sam's cooking?

Jack knew it was a mistake when he’d agreed to let Sam host team night. Something deep inside kept screaming at him that he should insist on doing it at his house but he squelched the voice. After all, team night was usually pizza, beer, and a movie. What could go wrong?

As soon as he walked in the door, Daniel and Teal’c trailing him, he knew he should have listened to his instincts. The dining room table was set for four with a tablecloth and china plates – not typical for pizza and beer.

“Um, this looks nice,” Daniel ventured as he looked at the table carefully.

“A little fancy for pizza,” Jack pointed out hoping against hope.

“Who said anything about pizza, Sir? I cooked.”

A silence fell across the room as the three men exchanged quick, worried looks. “You…uh…you cooked?” Daniel asked. “That’s…uh…that great.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed although the skeptical look on his face said just the opposite.

“Why don’t you guys sit down and I’ll get dinner,” Sam said either missing or ignoring he concern coming from her teammates.

As the three men sat, Daniel started going through his pockets. He pulled out a mangled roll of Rolaids and held it up triumphantly. “I’m covered.”

“I think there’s some Pepto in the truck,” Jack added.

As the two looked expectantly at Teal’c he said, “My symbiote will protect me.”

The three pasted smiles on their faces as Carter came back in carry a steaming casserole dish. She set it down on a trivet in the middle of the table and smiled at her guests. “Hope you guys like it.” She gestured to the dish then sat. “Dig in.”

Although Daniel was the first to scoop some of the casserole onto his plate, Teal’c was the one who was daring enough to try it first. “This is most…unusual…Major Carter. What is it called?”

“It’s tuna casserole,” Sam answered with a bright smile. “I found a recipe in a magazine and thought I’d give it a try…although I did make a few tweaks to it.” She looked expectantly at her other teammates. “So?”

“Um, Teal’c’s right,” Daniel said diplomatically. “It’s unusual.”

“Yeah, Carter,” Jack chimed in. “What are these green things?” When he saw a look of hesitation on her part, he quickly waved his hand. “Never mind. Let’s just say they’re the secret ingredient.”

The three men did their best to eat the tuna casserole without letting Sam know just how it tasted. Mostly, Jack and Daniel kept up a stream of small talk so they could limit how much time they actually spent eating although Jack actually did a better job of keeping the food away from his mouth than Daniel did.

About ten minutes into the meal, Sam jumped up from the table. “I think I left the oven on,” she said before rushing to the kitchen.

“Probably doesn’t want us to see her taking a hit of Pepto,” Jack said softly. He pointed across to Daniel with his fork. “You ok, there. You’re starting to look the same color as the secret ingredient.”

Daniel shook his head and dropped the fork to his plate. He started rubbing his stomach. “I’m not really feeling so good.” He suddenly doubled over letting out a groan.

“Daniel?” Jack asked rising half out of his chair. “What’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” Daniel forced out. “Hurts really bad.”

Jack was quickly around the table supporting Daniel. “Help me get him to the couch.” Between him and Teal’c, they moved the ill man into the living room and laid him on the couch. “Crap, she actually poisoned one of us,” Jack muttered as he knelt by Daniel’s side.

Sam came back in and noticed that everyone had moved into the living room. “What’s going on,” she asked as he joined them.

“O’Neill believes that you’ve poisoned Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c informed her.

“Daniel?” Sam asked moving closer to the prone man.

Daniel began to writhe in pain, grabbing Jack’s hand and squeezing it. “Make it stop,” he begged.

Jack pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them over to Sam. “Go start up my truck. Teal’c give me a hand with him. I think we need to get to the infirmary ASAP.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sam blurted out then ran out of the house to the truck.

With Jack at the wheel, they made the drive back to the mountain in a little more than half the time it normally took. Sam had called ahead and Janet was waiting for them as soon as they arrived. Daniel was whisked away to the infirmary leaving Jack, Sam, and Teal’c to wait outside for word of what was wrong.

“You sure you didn’t put anything weird in that casserole,” Jack asked. “You said you tweaked it.”

“No, Sir. Besides, you and I are fine. You don’t…you don’t really think it was my cooking, do you, Sir,” she asked uneasily.

Janet came out of the infirmary sparing Jack actually having to answer the question. “So?” he demanded. “What’s wrong?”

“Daniel’s being prepped for surgery right now,” Janet began.

“Surgery?” Sam squeaked out. “Oh my God.”

Janet spared a quick look at Sam then turned back to Jack. “He’s got acute appendicitis. I’m not sure but I think it may have burst.” She was confused when she saw the looks of relief come over the other three. “This is serious,” she informed them.

“Yeah, Doc. We get that,” Jack said. “It’s just that it’s better than what we thought.”

“And what was that?” Janet prompted.

“Death by tuna casserole,” Teal’c intoned.


	7. What Are Friends For (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel helps Jack

“’Bad knees,’ he says. ‘Won’t take you long,’ he says. Yeah, right,” Daniel grumbled throwing a dirty look in the direction of Jack’s house where his friend was warm while he was outside digging through a foot and a half of snow.

He turned back to the task of moving the white stuff. “Shoot me next time I say ‘what are friends for,’” he mumbled.

Eventually, the snow was cleared and he headed back into the house. Jack greeted him at the door with a mug of hot chocolate. “What are friends for?” he responded in answer to Daniel’s thanks.


	8. Duck (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Failure to Communicate

“Damn it, Daniel,” I ground out as I watched him careening head first over the edge of the embankment. What the hell was he doing? Didn’t I have enough gray hair already without him adding more?

I scrambled down the embankment just in time to see him trying to right himself. He was cradling his left wrist and I just knew that it was either broken or sprained. His lower lip was split open and there was blood coming from a gash at his hairline.

As I propped him up, I could hear Carter and Teal’c making their way down the embankment as well. “What the hell did you think you were doing?"

He turned dazed eyes to me and I just knew he probably had a concussion. “You said duck.”

“And that means you throw yourself down an embankment and try to break your neck?” I couldn’t keep the exasperation out of my voice.

“Uh…isn’t that what duck means?” he asked as the confusion in his eyes deepened.

I rolled my eyes at his answer. He knows twenty-three languages and the only meaning he can come up with for duck is to throw himself over an embankment?! I gently turned his face toward the pond he’d almost landed in and pointed out at it. “Duck…as in quack, quack, quack,” I explained.

He stared out at the duck bobbing gently on the water for a few seconds then I could see the embarrassed blush creep up his face. “Oh, I guess that’s why no one’s shooting at us.”

“Really? Ya think?” Ok, I was at my sarcastic best.

Carter and Teal’c had joined us by this point. “What happened,” Carter asked breathlessly.

“Oh, nothing but a slight difference in meaning,” I explained. “I’ll let Daffy here explain it to you.”


	9. Trick or Treat (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal’c’s first experience handing out candy

“I hope Jack gets back soon with the candy,” Daniel said as he came out of his kitchen carrying an unopened box of Hostess cupcakes. “This is all I…” he trailed off when he saw the scene unfolding at his front door.

A small girl, dressed as Cookie Monster, was standing in the doorway looking up at Teal’c. Her lower lip was trembling and there were tears in her eyes. Daniel didn’t understand why until he heard Teal’c speak. “If you desire the candy, you must do ten pushups.”

Behind the child, Daniel could see her father becoming angry. “Whoa, hey hang on.” He quickly grabbed the dish with the few remaining pieces of candy and dumped it into the child’s treat back then stuffed the box of cupcakes in for good measure. The child looked at him with wide eyes, stuttered a thank you, then went running back to her father.

Daniel shut the door and looked at Teal’c. “What are you doing? You’re not supposed to scare them.”

Teal’c cocked his head as he studied Daniel carefully. “The child said ‘trick or treat’. I chose to offer her a trick. Was this not right?”

“No, no,” Daniel answered, waving his hands for good measure. “That’s not what it means. They say ‘trick or treat’ and it means if we don’t give a treat, they play a trick.”

Once more, Teal’c studied Daniel with a penetrating gaze. “Is this not coercion, Daniel Jackson?”

“Well, yeah, I supposed,” Daniel answered with a shrug.

“And you teach this to children…to demand a treat or they will play a trick?”

“It’s Halloween,” Daniel replied as if that would explain everything.

Again, the penetrating look was turned on him and he couldn’t help squirming. “Daniel Jackson, your world is indeed strange,” Teal’c harrumphed.


	10. Playlist (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal’c and an iPod

“What’cha got there, T,” Jack asked.

“An iPod, O’Neill. Major Carter gave it to me.”

Jack held out his hand gesturing for the iPod. “Oh yeah? Let’s see what you got on there.” Teal’c handed him the iPod and he started to shuffle through the songs. “Uh…this is…uh…” Jack was at a loss for words and just raised his eyebrows.

“I believe the word Daniel Jackson used when he looked was ‘eclectic’.”

“Oh yeah…that’d work,” Jack agreed with a nod. “Winnie the Pooh, Misty Mountain Hop by Led Zeppelin, I'm Not Your Stepping Stone by the Monkees. That’s definitely eclectic.”


	11. Zero (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble

Jack never had a favorite number. Numbers were numbers. Then things started happening. Daniel was hit by a staff blast three times - dying one of those times and damned close the other two. Six times, they thought he was dead...or close to dead. The grays hairs Jack had that were too numerous to count because of all those times they thought Daniel was dead...or damned close to dead. No, he never had a favorite number...until now. Now, zero was his favorite number because after Vis Uban, that was the number of times that Daniel had stayed dead.


	12. Running (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always what they seem.

“Running...it was always running,” Daniel thought as he panted for breath and ran as if his life depended on it. It never seemed to change. Walk up the ramp, go through the gate, come out the other side, walk five miles to wherever, encounter Jaffa or unfriendly natives, and run seven miles back to the gate. It was seven miles because they could never run in a straight line. It was also a steeplechase as well since they always ended up running through the woods dodging around trees, jumping over streams, and avoiding every obstacle imaginable.

“Move it,” Jack called from behind urging him to pick up the pace.

“Trying,” Daniel gasped out then put a little more into running. He could see their goal. Just a little further and he’d finally be able to stop running.

Finally! He made it and was safe. He flopped down on the top step in front of Jack’s front door. “Remind me again,” he gasped out, “Why we’re running through the streets of Colorado Springs without any Jaffa chasing us.”

“For the fun, Daniel,” Jack answered without having the dignity to be the least out of breath. “For the sheer fun of it.”


	13. Starting (slash Daniel/Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel’s newly ascended and Jack decides to take a chance

Finally, Jack thought as he watched the door close behind Carter and Teal’c. He couldn’t figure out why he’d decided on a team celebration dinner tonight. All it had done was make the last three hours sheer torture. That was time he would have preferred to spend alone with Daniel.

He turned and eyed Daniel where he sat on the couch staring at the flames in the fireplace and shook his head slightly. A part of him still couldn’t believe that Daniel was back with them, in the flesh. He’d thought when Daniel ascended, he’d never see his friend again but once more, Daniel had managed to cheat death and that made time with him all the more precious.

While he was watching, Daniel got up from the couch, turning in his direction. He caught Jack looking and quirked a curious smile at him. “Jack? Something wrong?”

“Wrong?” Jack asked. “Not anymore. I’d have to say everything’s just about right now.”

“Um…ok,” Daniel agreed cautiously. “If you’re sure nothing’s wrong.” He started to make his way in Jack’s direction. “If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to turn in. I’m pretty beat and Sam wants to take me apartment hunting tomorrow.”

“Sounds like fun,” Jack answered although he didn’t really have his mind on apartments. He was thinking it was time to finally act – act on the feelings he’d been keeping to himself for so long. Maybe, just maybe, Daniel might be feeling the same way. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done something about them before…would Daniel still have asked him to tell Jacob to stop? Would he still have ascended? Or would he have fought to live? As Daniel walked by him, he decided he wasn’t going to wait anymore.

Reaching out, Jack grasped Daniel’s shoulder, turning and pulling him in close. Using his free hand, he reached to lightly cup Daniel’s stubbled cheek before sliding his palm around to cradle his friend by the nape of his neck. Without giving himself a chance to back out, Jack quickly crushed his lips to Daniel’s. Daniel’s ineffectual pushes against Jack’s shoulder changed to desperate pulling as the kiss deepened, and Jack moaned, into the warm heat of Daniel’s mouth with the weight of his teammate’s surrender.

He pushed Daniel up against the front door - the very hard, very solid oak door that Daniel’s head hit with a dull thud. Jack’s passion cooled with Daniel’s moan, a sound filled with more pain than pleasure that caused his hands to fall limply at his sides.

“Shit, Daniel?” Jack rasped as he pulled back to look at Daniel and saw dazed blue eyes, their pupils dark and wide, and wasn’t sure if it was from what they’d been doing, or his head hitting the door. “You ok?” 

“Ow,” Daniel said softly, reaching up with one hand to rub the back of his head.

“Aw geez,” Jack complained and moved Daniel back to the couch. He felt the back of his head and a bump was already coming up from where it had collided with the door. “Aw crap.” He grasped his chin and held two fingers in front of his face. “How many fingers.”

“Two,” Daniel quickly answered. “I’m ok. It’s just a bump.”

“Yeah, a bump that’s swelling.” Jack let out a sigh. His own overzealousness was going to be the cause of delay this time. “I’ll get an icepack. Don’t move.”

When he came back, icepack in hand, Daniel was still sitting in the same position, eyes still a little dazed as he lightly ran his fingers back and forth over his lips. “Here, this should keep the swelling down,” Jack said as he sat by him and held the icepack to his head.

“Jack,” Daniel hissed slightly at the cold, “what the hell was that?”

“What do you think it was?” Jack asked suddenly not sure he’d been reading Daniel right and regretting what he’d done. Daniel had seemed receptive - right up until the door at least.

“I know what I think it was. I just want you to tell me that’s what it was. Before I went all…” he waved a hand in the air indicating his ascension. “You know.”

“Glowy,” Jack filled in. He pulled the icepack away for moment to make sure there was no blood then put it back in place.

“Uh…yeah. Were we…I mean did we…um…you know?” Daniel asked as he fidgeted nervously. “Did I forget?”

“No. We weren’t,” Jack answered truthfully. “I would have liked it, though.”

“Not that I’m complaining…but…uh…what brought this on?” Daniel reached to take the icepack from Jack and tossed it on the coffee table. “I’m just a little confused…why now?”

Jack blew out an irritated breath. “I don’t want to ever have to face losing you again without you knowing how I feel. I kinda thought maybe you felt the same way too?” He grabbed the icepack from where Daniel had thrown it and held it in place again. “You need to leave this on so it doesn’t swell.”

“I do…I mean feel the same way too. I have since you found me. I just didn’t know if that was something new or if I always felt that way. Nothing ever happened before?”

“Nothing.” Jack felt himself caught in Daniel’s gaze – the blue eyes no longer dazed but full of questions. “I don’t want to hurt you, Daniel so you need to tell me if this is something you want ‘cause if it’s not, then I’ll back away and we can just forget anything happened. But I just need to know.”

Daniel reached for the icepack Jack was holding and threw it to the coffee table again but he kept hold of Jack’s hand this time. “I don’t want to forget,” he said softly, looking at the hand he now held within his own. “I’ve already forgotten too much. Maybe it’s time for new memories.”

Jack turned his hand in Daniel’s so he could twine their fingers together. “New memories,” he agreed. “So, you’re ok with this…with us?” he gestured between the two of them.

“Oh yeah, definitely ok. Just…can we stick with soft surfaces from now on?”

Jack leaned over capturing Daniel’s mouth in an almost chaste kiss then pressed their foreheads together. “Oh yeah. Soft sounds like a really good idea; my bed’s very, very soft.”


	14. Executive Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets his point across.

“I’m a civilian. You can’t order me,” Daniel stated as he followed Jack out of the gear-up room limping heavily.

Jack pulled in a deep breath, slowly counting to ten. The team was still in its infancy and already Daniel had defied him more times than he had fingers to count with. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Daniel had a stubborn streak a mile wide and orders just weren’t going to cut it with him. For every order, he’d be reminded he was a civilian who didn’t have to follow orders. Still, there was no way, no matter how stubborn he was being, he was going to allow Daniel to go through the gate with an ankle swollen to the size of a small watermelon. If he had to lock him in a room to keep him on base, he’d do it.

“Give me one good reason,” Daniel pestered trying to keep pace with him. “If we don’t go to P7G 537 now, Sam said it’s going to be a good three months before those solar things will make it safe again." 

Jack stopped abruptly and turned to face him. “You mean besides the obvious. Beside the fact that you can barely limp let alone walk? Besides the fact that Dr. Frasier said ‘no’? Ok. I can’t give you military orders so how about this? It’s an executive decision. It’s my team. I’m in charge and I am not going through that gate with anyone who’s a liability to rest of the team. And, more importantly, I will not go through that gate if it means putting someone I care about in danger. And just in case that’s not clear, that would be you Daniel. I will not put you in danger if I can prevent. Do you understand?”

Daniel looked stunned at Jack’s words. “Uh…yeah…I guess. Care, Jack?”

Jack blew out an exasperated breath. Yes, care, Daniel. Is that so hard for you to understand? I care about you and Carter and Teal’c. Remember what I said. This is a family and families take care of each. So, if I have to make it an executive decision to protect your butt, then that’s what I’m going to do. Now, go to your office and get off that ankle like Frasier said.” When Daniel merely nodded and moved off, he smiled with satisfaction. Executive decision and caring…he’d have to remember that.


	15. Executive Decision 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's turn.

Teal’c watched as Daniel put food on a tray– a bowl of oatmeal and a banana. “DanielJackson, when O’Neill asked you to get breakfast I believe he said Froot Loops, not oatmeal. Are there no Froot Loops?”

“There’s Froot Loops,” Daniel answered as he added a cup of coffee to the tray. “They’re not very healthy. The oatmeal’s better.”

Teal’c’s brow furrowed as he thought over Daniel’s answer. “I do not believe O’Neill was worried about his health when he made his breakfast choice.”

“We’ll just call it an executive decision,” Daniel replied with a smirk then left the mess.


	16. One (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble

"Just give me one good reason why we can't stay and look at these ruins longer," Daniel demanded.

"One? I'll give you three and you can pick the one that works best for you," Jack bit off. He'd been going at it with Daniel for the last ten minutes and had reached the end of his patience. "One...it's an order...not that you ever follow those. Two...those Jaffa are getting closer so it's just not safe. Three...you either get a move on or Teal'c's gonna pick you up and carry you. Any of those work for you?"

Daniel slanted a look over at Teal'c who looked back at him impassively. A small twitch of his hands gave away the fact that he'd happily sling Daniel over his shoulder. "You know, Jack, I think they're all good reasons, actually," he eagerly agreed.

"Thought you might say that," Jack replied with a smirk.


	17. Beginner's Luck (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG1 teaches Teal’c about poker.

“What is it called again when all of the cards are the same color and shape?” Teal’c asked as he stared at the cards he grasped.

“Flush,” Daniel answered shuffling his cards back and forth a few times.

“And when they are all sequential?”

“Straight flush.” This time it was Sam who answered.

“Royal flush,” Jack tagged on before Teal’c could ask his next question.

“Ah,” Teal’c responded in satisfaction then closed up his cards, laying them on the table in front of him.

“Of for crying out loud,” Jack cried then threw his cards toward the center of the table. “I’m out.”

Sam and Daniel followed Jack’s example with murmurs of “me too.”

“OK. Let’s see,” Jack said.

“See what, O’Neill?”

“The royal flush. Let’s see it.”

“I am not in possession of a royal flush.” Teal’c turned his cards face up so the others could see them. He’d been dealt at least one card from all four suits, none of the cards were sequential and there wasn’t even a pair in the bunch. “I was merely inquiring as to the correct terminology”

“Oh for…” Jack said in exasperation. “Who needs beginner’s luck when you’ve got a natural poker face?”


	18. The Wearin ‘O’ the Green (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the first season - Teal'c and a holiday

They'd decided that dinner at O'Malley's was a fitting way to commemorate the day. Jack, Sam, and Daniel were gathered around the elevator waiting for Teal'c to join them. He'd gone to his quarters on base to change into what he informed them was appropriate attire for the day based on his on line research.

"It's going to be a tie," Sam insisted yet again.

"No way. It's O'Malley's. Teal'c knows he doesn't have to wear a tie. Definitely a hat," Jack opined.

Daniel shook his head at both opinions. "I think you're both wrong. This is Teal'c we're talking about. He's not going to be that obvious. It's gonna be socks."

Their debate about Teal'c's wardrobe choices were brought to a halt when the man himself rounded the corner. All three were struck dumb, staring in open-mouthed surprise at what they saw. Daniel was the first to try to regain his ability to speak. "Um...Teal'c...that's...um...um..."

"Festive," Sam blurted out. "Very, very festive."

Jack cocked his head to the side looking at the Jaffa critically. "You think you may have gone a bit overboard, there, T?" He waved his hand taking in all of Teal'c's wardrobe choices.

Teal'c looked down at himself and then over to his friends. "Is this attire not appropriate for the holiday?"

"Oh...it's...yeah...it's appropriate," Daniel agreed unable to take his eyes off the other man.

“What the blue blazes,” a voice with a Texas drawl called out before any one could say anything else. They looked around Teal’c to see General Hammond hurrying down the corridor towards them. He stopped and looked Teal’c over from head to toe taking in everything that he had on then rounded on the rest of SG-1 “What are you three up to?” he demanded.

“Up to?” Sam parroted in surprise.

“Us?” Daniel added on.

“General, I can assure you, we had nothing to do with…that,” Jack said as he waved in Teal’c’s direction.

“Research has indicated that this is appropriate, General Hammond. Daniel Jackson just said it was as well,” Teal’c said obviously perplexed as to what was causing the reaction in his friends. “I am unsure what’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong, Son, is that Leprechaun’s should not be six foot tall former first primes,” Hammond pointed out as he again took in the knee length breeches, cut away coat, vest and shirt Teal’c was wearing. All but the shirt were bright green. He’d completed the outfit with green and white striped socks, buckled shoes, and a green top hat. “A little green is all you need for St. Patrick’s Day. C’mon, I’ll help you pick out something more appropriate since these three seem incapable.”

Teal’c inclined his head slightly. “My thanks, General Hammond.”

Once Hammond and Teal’c were out of sight, the other three broke down laughing. “He had the hat,” Jack forced out as he doubled over.

“And the tie,” Sam added, wiping laughter and induced tears from her eyes.

“And the socks, definitely the socks,” Daniel added as the thought of the green and white striped socks brought out more peals of laughter.


	19. Beware (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what does that sign say?

“Hey, Daniel,” Jack called out waving the other man over. “You got any idea what this says?”

Daniel puzzled over the symbols on the door for a moment. “I think it says ‘beware’.”

Jack looked at the long line of symbols then back at Daniel. “All that for ‘beware’?”

“Well, that’s the gist of it. I’m not sure what this part here is, though,” he said gesturing to the bottom line of symbols.

“Let’s see,” Jack said and started to push open the door.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Daniel pointed out. “We don’t know what’s back there.”

“Well, let’s just find out.” Jack finished pushing open the door and took a hesitant step in. He pulled out his flashlight and turned it on, shining it around the room. “I don’t see anything.” He took a couple of steps further in, Daniel close behind. “You know, I used to have one of those beware signs on my room to keep my sisters out. Maybe whoever built this place has some pain in the butt sisters he wants to keep out.”

They heard a low growl coming from the dark corner that was soon followed by a deep, throaty bark as two dog-like creatures stepped into the light. “Or maybe not,” Jack said with just the slightest touch of panic. “Go, go, get out,” he urged when the creatures started to lunge at them. They made it out of the door and slammed it just as the first dog thing careened into it.

“Dogs,” Daniel said letting out a breath. “I think, maybe, it says beware of the dogs.”

“Gee, ya think?”

Carter and Teal’c joined them by the door. “We didn’t find anything, sir. How about you?”

Jack patted the door gently. “Local petshop. Let’s get outta here.”


	20. Training (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel trains for a reason.

Daniel hit the mat with a muffled “oof”. Lying there, looking up at the ceiling, he was trying to decide what hurt more. It was a tossup between his butt, which he’d landed on way too many times or his shoulder that he’d not only landed on a few times but was still sore from the kick of the MP5 when he’d been on firing range earlier.

“Stop,” he complained when Jack jostled his hip slightly.

“No can do,” Jack said with a quick shake of his head. “C’mon. Up and at ‘em.”

Daniel pulled himself to a sitting position and rubbed his sore shoulder. “Geez, give me a second, would ya,” he complained peevishly. “Haven’t you thrown me around enough today?”

Jack looked down at him, hands on hips and shook his head slightly. “You think your enemy’s gonna give you a second? This isn’t a game, Daniel. Now, c’mon. Get up and let’s try it again.”

“No,” Daniel replied stubbornly. “I’m done. I’m done for today, tomorrow and forever.” He pushed quickly to his feet and took a few steps to the door leading to the locker room, stopped and turned back to face Jack. “Is all this about getting me off the team? Beat me to a pulp and then I won’t want anything to do with it?” He raised his chin defiantly. “It’s not going to work but I’m not going to let you keep beating me up either.”

Jack stalked across to where Daniel had stopped. “This,” he said forcefully as he pointed back at the mat, “Is about keeping you on the team and keeping you alive. Do you think you’re going to be able to keep going through the gate with us if you can’t take care of yourself? This isn’t about running you off. This is about making sure you can keep looking for Sha’re. I thought that’s what you wanted but maybe I was wrong. Go on,” he said derisively. “Go take a shower and I’ll go let Hammond know you can’t pass any of the physical tests or the weapons tests and that you’re not safe to take off-world. I’m sure you’ll love riding a desk back here. Is that what you want?”

“No,” Daniel said quietly. “I need to be out there. You know that.”

“Yeah, I do,” Jack said as his voice gentled. “That’s why I want to make sure you have everything you need to keep going out there and to keep looking. Now, c’mon. Let’s finish this.”

Daniel followed back to the mat and took up a defensive stance. “Thanks, Jack,” he said before once more attempting to fend off the other man’s attack.


	21. Watching (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after Fallen and Homecoming.

“You’re doing it again, Jack” Daniel said trying not to sound too impatient.

“What? I’m not doing anything,” Jack grumbled as he dropped his eyes to his notebook.

“You’re watching me again. You keep doing that.”

“No, I don’t”

“Do too”

“Do not”

“Daniel.”

“Ja-ack.” Daniel made it sound like there was more than one syllable in the name.

“I’m not.” At the accusing look from Daniel, Jack quickly changed his words. “Ok, I was...this time. I just...I keep waiting for Oma’s glowy butt to show up again.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Daniel said with soft intensity. “That’s a promise.”


	22. Everything’s Coming Up Roses (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble

“Well, this gives new meaning to saying everything’s coming up roses,” Jack said stepping from the Stargate and onto P31-692. In every direction as far as the eye could see were roses of every color and shade imaginable.

Teal’c joined him, also taking in the view. “I have never seen anything like this on any world.”

“It’s beautiful,” Sam said as she started walking through the blooms. Each step she took released the fragrance.

Daniel was the last one through the gate. He took one look at the sea of flowers and sneezed. “I’d really like to go home now.”


	23. Fair Trade (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel springs a trap.

“Well, this is cozy,” Jack said as he hunkered down next to Daniel in their tent. Outside, the snowstorm continued blowing.

“Think Sam and Teal’c made it back to the gate?” Daniel asked as he looked through their supply of MRE’s.

Jack looked at his watch and then over to his companion. “They started back three hours ago. Even with the snow, they should have made it back by now. I’m sure once this blows over, Hammond will send a team out to get us.” He looked at Daniel’s ankle then moved to slide one of their packs back under it, trying to ignore the painful twinges coming from his knee. “You need to keep that elevated or it’s gonna swell more than it already has.”

“Some pair we are,” Daniel snorted. “How’s your knee.”

“Oh, you know,” Jack said brightly, “same as your ankle.”

“That good, huh?” Daniel selected one of the MRE’s and set to work putting it together.

“What’cha got there?” Jack asked as he eyed the MRE Daniel had chosen.

“Need-to-know basis,” Daniel quickly answered as he guarded his selected MRE. He’d found only the one with spaghetti and meatballs and a few meatloaf and rice and bean burrito. He knew the spaghetti was one of Jack’s favorite and he could probably get the man to promise him whatever he wanted to get it. He grabbed one of the other MRE’s and tossed it over. “Have that one.”

Jack looked at the label on the package. “Meatloaf, Daniel? You want me to eat the meatloaf? And here I thought we were friends.”

“Well, you’ve got a choice of that or the rice and bean burrito and if we’re going to be in here all night, I’d rather you didn’t eat the beans.”

Jack smiled evilly knowing he’d found a way to get the coveted spaghetti and meatballs from his friend. “You know, I’m kinda feeling like a burrito….unless you want to trade.” He reached over to snag the burrito MRE. “Yeah, this oughtta hit the spot.”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Daniel huffed borrowing one of Jack’s pet phrases. He shoved the spaghetti MRE over to the other man. “Here. Take it. I’ll eat the meatloaf. That,” he said pointing to the burrito MRE, “Is a last resort. Just remember. You owe me.” The plan was coming together perfectly.

Jack happily took the spaghetti MRE. “You’re a good man, Daniel. When we get back, I’ll make sure you get the best Italian meal money has to buy. I’ll even make sure they put rose petals on the table.”

Daniel waited until Jack had started eating before saying, “You know, if you really want to pay me back, you don’t have to go through all the trouble of dinner.”

Jack stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth suddenly feeling like he’d just been led into a trap. “What did you have in mind?” he asked cautiously.

“We’re supposed to be going to P48 287 for our next mission. It’s only supposed to be overnight but those pictures the UAV sent back of the ruins look like they’ll need more time than that. You could talk to Hammond about it…get a little more time,” Daniel wheedled. “Or, I could….” his hand strayed to the bean burrito as he looked at Jack meaningfully.

“I take that back, Daniel,” Jack said as realized what the trap was. “You’re an evil, evil man.”


	24. It’s A Grand Night (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team movie night - This takes any time in the first season after "Cold Lazarus"

“Carter, get the movie going and I’ll go pop us some popcorn. You can help with the drinks, Daniel,” Jack said as he walked to the kitchen. Occasionally, when they weren’t off world, he’d invite the rest of SG1 over on a Sunday afternoon or evening for some movie watching. He’d found it was a great way to introduce Teal’c to more of the culture of Earth.

“You’re gonna love this one,” he heard Carter snicker.

“Great,” he mumbled thinking it was probably another of the nerdy, sci-fi movies that she seemed to love so much. He’d encouraged Teal’c to pick the movies for today and hadn’t bothered checking what he’d chosen.

“Maybe it’s not so bad,” Daniel suggested as he pulled drinks from the refrigerator. “I think Teal’c said he was going to ask Dr. Frasier for suggestions.”

“Oy,” Jack groaned as the bag of popcorn stopped popping. He grabbed a couple of bowls and poured it out. “Let’s go see what we’ve got,” he said once the popcorn and drinks were ready.

“I didn’t think you’d mind if I fast forwarded over the opening credits,” Carter said as they came back into the room with bowls of popcorn and drinks.

“Don’t mind,” Jack said as he handed out the popcorn then sat down. “So, what are we….” he started to ask just as Carter hit the play button. “What the hell is this,” he asked as an older man in a dusty-old convertible started to sing about how great the state fair was. “Please don’t tell me it’s a musical.”

“I think that’s exactly what it is,” Daniel said, his dismay nearly matching Jack’s.

“It is ‘State Fair’,” Teal’c answered. “Dr. Frasier assures me that it is a classic.”

“Of course she would.” Jack groused. “She did this because I haven’t scheduled my physical yet.”

“You’re sure she recommended this? For us?’ Daniel asked from his corner of the couch.

“Yes, she did, Daniel Jackson. I sought her aid in choosing movies for tonight. She suggested that I might enjoy a genre called musicals and assisted me in obtaining some.”

“Some,” Jack asked with a groan. “You mean there’s more than this one?” He noticed the barely hidden mirth in Carter’s eyes. “You had a hand in this, didn’t you?”

“Who? Me, sir?” Carter was doing her best to sound innocent but it wasn’t washing with Jack.

“You do not approve, O’Neill?” Teal’c seemed genuinely concerned that Jack was not suitably impressed with his movie choice. “Perhaps there is another that would appeal to you more?”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Jack said dubiously then gestured to the stack of white, non-descript video boxes that were on the table closest to Daniel. “So, what else do we have to choose from? Maybe something with a quick and painless death.”

Daniel picked them up and slowly started reading titles. “Well, State Fair that’s playing now. Uh….there’s West Side Story, The King and I, Singin’ In the Rain.”

“For crying out loud!” Jack interrupted before Daniel was done going through the rest of the videos. “Is there anything that was made after you were born?”

“Well, there’s Beauty and the Beast – the Disney one,” he clarified. 

“That one’s really cute, Sir,” Carter said then quickly shut up when Jack threw her a look that was nearly murderous.

Daniel excitedly held up the last movie in the stack. “Oh, hey, you might like this one.” He turned it so Jack could see it. “The Wizard of Oz.”

“Sweet,” Jack said with a smile. He switched movies in the VCR then sat back down. “Like always say,” he said as he happily dug into his bowl of popcorn “There’s nothing like a good musical. Teal’c, my friend, don’t let anyone ever say you don’t have great taste in movies.”


	25. Flying (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives Daniel flying lessons

“I can’t fly this, Jack” Daniel said as looked nervously from the controls to his friend. “I can’t.”

“Sure you can, Daniel,” Jack said confidently. “You’ve had the controls of the pel’tak on a tel’tak”. He paused for a moment to snicker at the rhyme. “This is a piece of cake. Just…get your tail up.”

“I’m trying,” Daniel said trying to suit action to words. “It’s not working.”

“You’re speed, Daniel,” Jack said as concern crept into his voice. “Watch your speed and get your tail up.”

Despite all of his attempts, Daniel was unable to comply with Jack’s instructions and they watched in horror as the small plane spiraled to the ground.

“I told you I couldn’t fly,” Daniel said once the craft had impacted with one of the wings coming loose. He leaned over to pick it up. “And I wouldn’t compare a tel’tak to a remote-controlled plane.”


	26. Sweet Nothings (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Daniel, and candy

Jack leaned casually in the doorway to Daniel's office, and took in the sight before him. Since SG-9 had returned with some scrolls, Daniel had been sequestered in his office every spare minute pouring over them. They looked like a bunch of squiggles to Jack but to Daniel, he'd hit the mother lode.

At the best of times, Daniel's office often looked like controlled chaos. To the casual observer, it looked unorganized and messy but Daniel always seemed to know exactly where everything was. Since he’d started translating the scrolls and tablets, the office had gone past unorganized and was teetering on the edge of FEMA having to be called because surely a hurricane had blown through - one by the name of Daniel.

Jack watched as his friend reached, without looking, for a nearby notebook then scowled when he realized it wasn't the one he wanted. He tossed it aside and absently picked up one of the mugs littering the lab table then scowled again when he realized it was empty. He thumped it down and, reached for a candy bar.

Jack shook his head in annoyance as he watched Daniel munch down on the chocolate. He'd been standing in the doorway for a few minutes now and Daniel still hadn't noticed him. He noisily cleared his throat and waited to see if that would garner his attention.

"Hey, Jack," Daniel said as he looked up at the noise. His forehead creased in question when he saw the annoyed look on the other man's face. "What?"

"What?" Jack echoed back then sauntered into the office. He stopped on the other side of the lab table and took inventory of what he saw. In addition to the small pile of candy bars and four...no five...empty coffee mugs, there was also a pile of candy bar wrappers and a scrunched down bakery bag. He picked up the bag and pulled it open to peek inside and only saw some chocolate cookie crumbs. He guessed they were the remains of the chocolate walnut cookies Daniel seemed to love and Carter was always supplying him with. There were no signs of any food that could remotely qualify as healthy.

"So...Daniel, have you left here since we got back from P48 993," he asked as casually as he could.

"I've been...um...busy," Daniel answered distractedly as he looked at the now empty candy bar wrapper he held. It seemed as if he couldn't remember eating the whole thing. "What's up," he asked as threw the wrapper on the pile with the others.

"What's up?" Jack parroted back. "If I had to guess, judging by the amount of candy bar wrappers, coffee cups, and empty cookie bags on your desk, I'd say your blood sugar. When he saw Daniel reaching for another chocolate bar, he reached out quickly and snatched it from him. "Seriously, Daniel, we got back three days ago. When's the last time you left this office and had something to eat that didn't come out of the vending machine."

"Everything I've eaten has not come from a vending machine," Daniel said defensively as he gave a quick glance to the crumped bag.

Jack's eyes also fell on the bag. "Cookies do not count. I'm going to have to have a talk with Carter about keeping you supplied with junk food." He grabbed the bag and the empty wrappers and deposited them in the trash can then reached across to pluck the candy bar Daniel had just picked up out of his hand. "No more candy," he said in a cross between his 'I'm the colonel in charge' and his 'I'm the father, you'll do what I say' voice earning him a raised eyebrow from Daniel.

"These," he continued gesturing to the detritus on the table, "are not healthy. These are a bunch of sweet nothings. We are going to go to the mess and you are going to eat a decent meal. Then we are going outside so you reacquaint yourself with this thing called the sun. After that, I will allow you enough time in here to make sure everything is put away for the night and then you are going home where you will sleep in your bed. Any questions?"

Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "When do you suggest I get this done? We're scheduled off world tomorrow."

"I know that which is why I want you to have a decent meal and get some rest at home. I need you at a hundred percent not running on some sugar high that's going to peter out ten minutes after we get through the gate. And I'm not taking any arguments."

"Ok,” Daniel agreed with a sigh.

“What?” Jack asked. “Did you just say ok?”

“I did,” Daniel agreed as he got up. He let out a little groan when he realized how stiff his muscles had gotten sitting for so long. “I need to eat something without chocolate and I’m tired. So, you’re right.”

“I am,” Jack said in what almost sounded like a question but then repeated himself with more authority. He led the way out of the office, pausing while Daniel made sure the door was locked.

As they walked toward the elevator, Daniel chuckled and asked “Sweet nothings, Jack?”

“Shut up, Daniel,” Jack growled with a good natured cuff to his friend’s shoulder. “Just shut up.”


	27. Sleeping Beauty (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel takes a nap.

“How long has he been like this?” Janet Frasier asked as she looked down at Daniel lying recumbent on Jack’s couch.

“He’s been dead to the world for the last four hours. I’m starting to get worried,” Jack said as he also stood looking down at Daniel. “He knew what time everyone would be here. This isn’t like him and I’ve tried everything to wake him up and nothing’s worked.”

“He has been going all out for a while, sir,” Sam pointed out. “And you know how hard the dorm rooms are to sleep on base. He’s still hasn’t found another placed since we uh….”

“…thought he was dead and packed him up and got rid of his apartment,” Jack finished with a sigh. “I know. I know. And we’ve had one mission after another for the last couple of weeks.”

“Daniel Jackson has also had difficulty sleeping since the incident with Hathor,” Teal’c supplied. At the questioning looks he received he continued, “He has come to my quarters several times and inquired about kel no reem.”

Jack’s face twisted at the reminder of their run-in with Hathor. “Still...” he pointed down at the sleeping man who hadn’t moved or given the slightest indication of waking up despite the voices all around him. “This is not normal.”

While the adults stood around Daniel discussing his continued somnolence and what to do to wake him, Cassandra came in carrying the puppy Jack had given her. “Something wrong with him?” she asked as she put the puppy down when it tried to wriggle out of her arms.

“We’re not sure, honey,” Janet answered looking down at the little girl she’d taken into her home. “Why don’t you take Pup and play outside for a while.”

As Cassandra reached to scoop the puppy up, it hopped up on the couch and perched on Daniel’s chest. As Jack reached over to pick him up and take him off his friend, Pup started licking Daniel’s face.

At the first touch of the puppy’s wet tongue, Daniel’s face screwed up in distaste. By the time Jack finally got the puppy off of him, he was sitting up, blinking around at everyone in confusion. “What’s goin’ on?” he asked sleepily.

“Nothing, Daniel,” Jack answered trying to curb the twitching of his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the bewildered look on Daniel’s face. Now that his friend was awake, he felt his worry melting away. “Just true love’s kiss waking up Sleeping Beauty.” He couldn’t help himself anymore and let out a loud guffaw,

“Um...ok, Jack,” Daniel said as he looked warily at the laughing man. He wiped a hand over his cheek. “Ewww...why’s my face all wet?” he asked earning laughter from everyone.


	28. Puce (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel discuss colors while Daniel regrets sharing the villagers' hospitality.

“Puce,” Jack said looking at Daniel critically.

“What? No. Not right now. Hopefully never again,” Daniel said as he cracked an eye open to look up at Jack. He was regretting trying whatever that was that the local villagers had given them to drink. The others had been smart enough to decline but he’d accepted in an effort not to insult the villagers’ hospitality. They’d made it back to their campsite before his stomach had tried to turn itself inside out.

When he’d grown continually sicker during the night, unable to keep anything down, Sam and Teal’c had headed for the Stargate to get medical help while Jack had stayed behind with Daniel.

“Not, puke, Danny.” Jack corrected with a little smile as he uncapped a canteen of water and held it out to Daniel. “Puce. You know…kind of a sickly greyish green like your face is right now.”

Pushing himself up shakily, Daniel warily reached for the canteen. The last few times he’d tried to drink water, he hadn’t been able to keep it down. “That’s not what puce is,” he corrected Jack while wondering if he was baiting him with ignorance to try to distract him from how horrible he felt.

“It’s not?” Jack looked genuinely surprised. “A little more,” he prompted when Daniel took the smallest of sips then tried to hand the canteen back.

Daniel forced himself to drink more but when his stomach flipped ominously, he thrust the canteen back and wouldn’t let Jack force him to drink anymore. “It’s not. Puce is a darkish reddish or purple brown color,” he gasped out before shoving the sleeping bag aside and lurching out of the tent. He didn’t make it far before the water he’d drunk made a very quick and painful reappearance. He felt Jack move behind him and support him, rubbing his back, as his body kept trying to void his already empty stomach. Finally, the heaving ended and he sagged back into Jack’s support with his head hanging down.

“Daniel,” Jack said softy as he leaned forward to get a better look at his friend’s face.

“‘M ok,” Daniel mumbled thinking Jack was going to ask that. “Gimme a second.”

“Take all the time you need.” Jack pulled him back more snuggly against him, rubbing up and down his arms when he began to shiver. “You know, when you puke, your face looks puce,” he said conversationally.

Daniel tilted his head back so he could see Jack more clearly. At first, he was shocked by his friend’s words but slowly a grin spread over his face and he started to chuckle lightly. “Don’t make me laugh,” he said as he wrapped his arms around his abused stomach muscles.

“C’mon. Let’s you get back in the tent,” Jack suggested as he helped Daniel to his feet. “So, Daniel,” he asked as they went through the tent opening, “Just what do you call that pale sickly grayish green color?”


	29. Baking Perils (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, and the Pillsbury Doughboy

"What the hell?" Jack asked as he heard a shout then the sound of a body hitting the floor - hard - come from Daniel's kitchen. He quickly got up to investigate. "What the hell?" he asked again stopping at the kitchen door.

Daniel was huddled on the floor, clutching the back of his head. Teal'c was looking around warily. Not seeing any imminent danger, Jack moved over to check Daniel. He pushed his hands down and probed the back of his head and discovered a lump starting to form. "What happened?" he demanded.

Daniel gestured to the table and the opened tube of cinnamon rolls. "I was going to bake those and Teal'c wanted to help. I opened the tube and next thing I know, he's throwing himself at me. I hit my head on the cabinet."

Jack guessed that Teal'c, who'd never heard a tube of cinnamon rolls being opened, had mistaken the popping sound they made for a gunshot or something equally sinister and felt it was his appointed task to protect Daniel. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a chuckle as he said, "I hear that Pillsbury Doughboy can get violent sometimes."


	30. Thankful (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first Thanksgiving since Daniel's return from ascension and he and Jack have a little chat.

“Hey,” Jack said quietly as he slipped out on the back deck. He moved to stand by Daniel looking up at the night sky. “Everyone was wondering where you went,” he said as he handed him one of the cups of coffee he was carrying.

Daniel looked down and over at Jack, a brief smile touching his face. “Just needed to get some air for a few minutes.”

Jack nodded slowly and moved over to sit on one of the chairs he kept on the deck. “That’s what Sam thought. I just figured you wanted to get out before you were drafted into washing dishes.”

“That why you’re out here?” Daniel asked as he sat on the other chair by Jack.

Jack smiled and drank from the mug but didn’t answer the question.

Daniel shook his head slightly and sipped from his mug as well. A comfortable silence settled between the two men as they settled back looking up at the star-filled sky and drinking their coffee.

“It was a little embarrassing,” Daniel said after a few minutes, breaking the silence. At Jack’s upraised eyebrows he continued, “All of you saying my name when Cassie asked what everyone was grateful for.”

“You know what we did for Thanksgiving last year?” Jack asked not looking at Daniel. He didn’t give his friend a chance to answer before he forged on. “We were off-world checking out an abandoned Naquadah mine to see if there was anything still in it. Janet and Hammond volunteered to be part of the skeleton staff covering the SGC.” He looked over at Daniel, the sadness from the previous year in his eyes. “None of us were feeling particularly thankful last year. But this year…you’re back, Daniel. None of us ever thought we’d see you again but here you are back from glowy land. So, it might embarrass you but…yeah…we are all grateful for you.”

He put the cup of coffee down on by the chair and got up, motioning for Daniel to do the same. Once his friend was standing, he closed the space between them, wrapping him in a bear hug. “Welcome home, Danny. Thank you for coming back to us.


	31. Never Again (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble

It seemed like a good idea - at least at the time. It was nothing more than a simple bonding ritual and how many of those had he observed in the past? It was every anthropologist's dream to take part in one...until it became a nightmare. "Never again," he said. 

"It's not my fault." Jack whined making Daniel's head throb. 

"Next time you want company to go to a hockey game, find someone else." 

"If you'd ducked, the puck wouldn't have hit you," Jack pointed out. 

Daniel glared as best he could with one eye nearly swollen shut. "Never again."


	32. Comfort (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's thoughts about Daniel on a cold planet. Takes place shortly after Forever In A Day so expect spoilers for that.

I need to send out a memo when we get back to make it absolutely clear that mineral surveys – especially overnight mineral surveys – are not mission critical on any planet that has an overnight temperature that dips below 65. This is the last time I want to spend the night in a tent when it’s an oh so balmy 33 degrees out.

Sam seemed to think this would be a great mission for us – especially Daniel since it’s his first mission since Teal’c had been forced to kill Shar’re. Why she thinks freezing our butts of is a great morale booster is beyond me, but here we are. And who knows, maybe her strategy is paying off. I think Daniel’s spent more time shivering on this fun little adventure than he’s had time to think about his wife.

Speaking of shivering, I glance over to my right where said archaeologist is bedded down in his sleeping bag and I can see that it’s quaking lightly. Great, he’s still shivering. With my luck, he’s gonna catch pneumonia or something and this will so not make Janet Frasier a happy camper. She only let Daniel go on this little jaunt with us after making it abundantly clear that he was still recovering from his experience with the ribbon device and he was not to overdo it. I bring him back sick, and I don’t want to think about what my physicals are going to be like.

I lean up on one elbow looking over to him. “Daniel,” I whisper. “You awake?” There’s no response so I figure that despite the cold, he must have fallen asleep. At least one of us has. I hope he stays that way, too. Lord knows he’s had little enough sleep that hasn’t been interrupted by nightmares the past week.

I lay back down, curling up as much as I can in my sleeping bag hoping to hold in as much heat as I can and settle down to catch a few hours’ sleep before Carter wakes me for my turn at watch.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I was aware of was a solid body snuggled up to mine. The ten or twelve inches that had separated me from Daniel has been reduced to, oh, absolutely nothing. I could push him over to his side of the tent and I probably should but I don’t. Instead, I loosen one arm from my sleeping bag and pull him a little closer, making sure he’s tucked right up against me.

See, the thing with Daniel is that normally he’s not touchy feely. I figure it must have something to do with losing his parents when he was a kid and getting shuffled around to a few different foster homes. He probably wasn’t getting a whole lotta hugging then and it just became some kind of defensive mechanism for him. Honestly, I don’t think he ever really knew what it was like to have family again until Shar’re and then that was ripped away from him.

We all worked to get through his defenses when he came back from Abydos. It had been a long time since he looked like he wanted to run if someone hugged him. That day on Heliopolis when we found Ernest Littlefield, I was sure Daniel was going to take off when the old guy grabbed him in a bear hug. Of course, Ernest was naked at the time and that could have had something to do with it.

Despite getting through his defenses, Daniel still wasn’t very touchy feely - at least not consciously. When he was sleeping, though, that was a different story. Sleeping, Daniel turned into quite the snuggler seeking out any available body heat. I chalk it up to all the time he’s spent in the desert. He’s just not cut out for the cold weather.

I’m jarred from my thoughts when the snuggler in question starts moving restlessly and making noises that are anything but happy. In the dim light, I can see his eyes darting back forth beneath his closed lids. It’s gotta be a nightmare and I can almost guess what the main attraction of it is. He moans out Shar’re’s name and my thoughts are confirmed.

I wrap my arm around him again, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head lightly. “Shh, Daniel. It’s ok. Go back to sleep,” I soothe. Unfortunately, it doesn’t have the desired effect as he grows more restless and a sound almost like a whimper escapes him. “It’s ok, Danny. You’re not alone,” I whisper in his ear and start rubbing his back with my other hand. I keep up the whispering and the rubbing until he finally settles down again – his body a heavy weight against me.

He shifts closer to me, his hand wrapping around the fabric of my jacket in a tight grip and I tighten my hold on him so that even in his sleep he knows he’s not alone. Tomorrow morning, whichever one of us wakes first will put space back between us before the other wakes and nothing will be said. For now, though, Daniel will hang on to me and look for the reassurance that he’s not alone and I’ll hang on to him for as long as he needs to know that. It’s what family does.


	33. Spring Cleaning (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel helps Jack and discovers an embarrassing secret

“Jack?”

“Daniel,” Jack responded as he pulled out a role of old wrapping paper that had gotten tucked between the wardrobe and wall in his bedroom.

“What are these?” Daniel poked at a stack of dusty videos under the bed.

“What’s what?” Jack was starting to regret asking Daniel for help with spring cleaning. There’d been a question for everything. He crouched on the other side of the bed to see what Daniel had found.

“These,” Daniel said as he poked at the videos again.

Crap. I forgot those were under there.”

Daniel straightened and knelt by the bed. He leaned his crossed arms on the mattress and looked across at Jack. “Uh…it’s not your porn stash is it?” When he saw the embarrassed blush creep up Jack’s face and his failure to answer he exclaimed, “Oh my God…it is!” He grabbed the videos from under the bed.

“No, don’t,” Jack shouted.

Daniel smirked and put the pile of videos down on the bed. “So…let’s see what you’ve got.” He picked up the first video on the pile and started to laugh when he saw the title. “Sweatin’ to the Oldies,” he forced out through a laugh. “So not porn.”


	34. Who's Jealous (slash Daniel/Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's reaction to his elevator ride with Sam in the episode "Chimera"

Jack smiled and shook his head slightly as he left the elevator wondering just what was up with Carter. She'd done everything but put a flashing neon sign over her head announcing she was in a relationship. He got the feeling she'd wanted to make him jealous...not that that was going to happen.

He was happy for her but wondered if anyone warned the poor sap that relationships with Carter didn't tend to be like a fairytale. Shrugging, he decided it wasn't his problem and headed down the corridor to Daniel's office planning to wait for him to come back from his quest for coffee.

Five minutes later, Daniel was in the office doorway with his face practically buried in a mug and Jack wondered just how how much coffee he’d already had today. It took a moment for Daniel to realize that Jack was in his office. "What are you doing?" he asked around a yawn.

"Waiting," Jack responded.

"Waiting for what?" Daniel dropped heavily to his desk chair and poked at the computer mouse to wake the computer.

"Waiting to take you home, that's what. I guess you forgot that we were leaving early today?" The quizzical look on Daniel's face prompted him to elaborate. "Dinner, hockey game, any of this ringing any bells with you?”

Daniel blew out a breath and pushed the chair back slightly. “I forgot. I’m sorry.” He dropped his head down and rubbed at the back of his neck before looking back up at Jack. “Do you mind postponing? I’m really beat. I just want to go home and go to bed.”

Jack moved around behind Daniel and rubbed his back lightly. “No problem. We can skip the game but you’re not skipping dinner. We’ll get some takeout and go back to your place, ok?”

Daniel smiled and nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good.” He reached forward and powered down the computer. I’m ready when you are.

Jack stepped back to give Daniel room to get up. He watched as he started yawning again. “How about we leave your car here and I’ll give you a ride. You don’t look like you’re in any state to drive,” he suggested.

“I’ll be fine, Jack. Besides, I need to get in early tomorrow. Why don’t you pick up some Chinese and I’ll meet you at my place.”

“Ok,” Jack agreed reluctantly. “Just be careful.”

**********

Jack showed up at Daniel’s with the Chinese about fifteen minutes after Daniel got home. They settled on the couch sharing the boxes back and forth between them. “You know, the damnedest thing happened when Carter got on the elevator with me today,” he said as he handed Daniel the box with the egg rolls.

Daniel poked around in the box until he found the eggroll he wanted then put the box on the coffee table. “She tell you about some jamming thing she’s working on.”

“I said damnedest, Daniel. You know, like strange. Not boring.” Jack leaned over to grab the Lo Mein box from table and poked at it with his chopsticks. “She started humming and giving me these odd looks like she wanted me to notice something. So I told her she was humming. She’s got some guy she’s seeing or something.”

“Yeah. Pete something or other,” Daniel supplied. “He’s a cop…knows her brother. She told me about him before she told me about the jamming thing. So what’s so strange about that?”

“Well, that…nothing’s strange about that.” Jack put the Lo Mein back on the table and turned sideways so he was facing Daniel. “What was strange was that I could have sworn she was trying to make me jealous…and being really obvious about it.”

“And were you?” Daniel reached to get the abandoned Lo Mein and started stirring his chopsticks in it making a point not to look at Jack’s face.

“Jealous, no. But the whole thing was a little weird and uncomfortable. Why would she think I’d get jealous over that?” Jack reached for the Lo Mein, took it from Daniel, and put it back on the coffee table. He put his hand under Daniel’s chin and tilted it gently as he moved closer. “I don’t need to get jealous.” He dropped a soft kiss on Daniel’s lips. “Not when I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted right here.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Daniel added before grasping Jack and pulling him in a deep, passionate kiss.


	35. It Must Have Been the Mistletoe (slash Daniel/Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel’s first Christmas

“I think it was the mistletoe,” Jack said as he looked into the flickering flames of the fireplace.

“Huh?” Daniel asked looking up at him from where he was snuggled against his side. He stretched up to steal a quick kiss before settling back against Jack. “What about mistletoe?” he asked as he idly traced patterns against Jack’s chest.

Jack tilted his head down kissing Daniel gently on the head before resting his cheek against him. “It made this our first Christmas.”

Daniel moved away from Jack so he could see him better. “Really? You think it was mistletoe? It couldn’t have been anything else?”

“Had to be,” Jack said with certainty. “Why else would you kiss me?”

“First,” Daniel said holding up a finger. “I didn’t kiss you. You kissed me. Aaaannnnd what makes you so sure it was mistletoe. Maybe it was walking through snow or the snowball fight or the lights or the….”

Jack leaned forward stopping Daniel’s words with another kiss. "You taste like chocolate and peppermint," he said when the kiss ended.

"Ummm...hot cocoa," Daniel answered distractedly as he moved so he could better reach Jack. "You taste like more," he said in a whisper.


	36. Expedition Everest (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG1, Cassanda, and a trip to Disney

It had all started out so innocently. Janet had planned a week off to take Cassandra to Disney World in Florida. Two days before they were supposed to leave, SG-9 had come back through the gate with some strange off-world virus. Fortunately, it proved to be mostly harmless. Unfortunately, it left anyone infected with a very itchy rash the color of persimmons and it was highly contagious. The base was on lockdown until all traces of the virus were eradicated.

Fortunately for SG-1, they hadn't been at the base and weren't part of the lockdown. Unfortunately for Janet, she was and that meant the trip to Florida was off. That was until Daniel stepped in to the rescue offering take Cassie in Janet's place. Janet had agreed to it, not wanting to disappoint the little girl.

When Jack heard that Daniel would be going with Cassie, he'd thought it was a good idea for all of SG-1 to go along. They could do a little team-bonding...and make sure Daniel didn't get into any trouble.

Carter had gotten in touch with a contact no one knew she had Janet's original reservation at one of the less expensive Disney hotels turned into a suite that would comfortable sleep the five of them at the Polynesian. "It's just a quick monorail ride to Magic Kingdom," Carter had cheerfully informed them. Too cheerfully, Jack thought.

So, here they were on the first full day of their Disney adventure. Cassie had chosen Animal Kingdom as the first park she wanted to go to. Jack had made the mistake of calling it an overgrown zoo which had earned him a stern talking-to from Carter. Who knew she was such a Disney aficionado?

So far they’d seen the animals on the safari, been soaked on the Kalie River Rapids, shaken up on the dinosaur ride, and Jack was still convinced he’d left his stomach somewhere on the Primeval Whirl. He was convinced it should be renamed Primeval Hurl.

As they approached the next ride, Expedition Everest, they watched the roller coaster going around the mountain. It looked like each car fit only four people. Jack decided that was the perfect reason to beg off going on this one. He found a bench close by to people watch from and sent the other four off to the ride.

When they left Colorado Springs the day before, temperatures had been in the freezing range with snow flurries falling. It felt good to be sitting in the warm Florida sun. It felt even better to sit with out getting spun, tossed or bounced. Being a fighter pilot had not prepared him for some of the rides.

It was over a half later when the rest of SG-1 and Cassie came walking towards Jack's bench. "What the hell," he exclaimed when he saw them and jumped up to meet them half way.

Carter, looking concerned, was guiding Daniel who had his head tilted back with a bloody handkerchief pressed to his nose. The Mickey ears Teal'c had adopted to cover his tattoo, were askew on his head although the chin strap was in place to make sure it didn’t blow off. The look of chagrin on the Jaffa’s face had nothing to do with his headwear. Cassie was the only who still looked excited.

"What happened?" Jack asked again as he pulled Daniel's hand away from his face so he could inspect the damage.

"Teal'c hit Daniel," Cassie helpfully explained.

Jack quickly looked in the Jaffa's direction - it was the last thing he expected - then looked back to Daniel. "Ok, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Daniel exclaimed before Carter took over the explanation.

"Um...I think Teal'c was trying to protect us," she said unsuccessfully trying to hold back a laugh.

"It's not funny," Daniel stated as he probed his sore nose. Teal'c simply turned an icy star in her direction.

Jack looked between the four of them wondering what exactly happened on the ride that would result in Teal'c giving Daniel a bloody nose. Unfortunately, it didn't look like any of the three adults were going to give him a straight answer so he turned to the only one who might. "What happened, Cassie?"

"It was great, Jack. We went through the mountain and then there was this part of the track that was all torn up so we had to go backwards. That was soooo fun."

"Cassie," Jack interrupted holding up a hand to quiet the excited child then pointed to Daniel. "What happened," he again asked.

Cassie gave Jack and appraising look as if wondering why adults always had to interrupt. "I was getting to that. See we had to go backwards 'cause the Yeti tore up the track and we were back in the mountain and you could hear it kinda growling and breathing and then, all of a sudden, it was right there and reaching for us and...well...Teal'c tried to protect us from it but he sort of hit Daniel in the face - by accident," she quickly pointed out. "And then we went down the big drop and it was over."

"Ok," Jack said looking from Cassie's excited face to Teal'c's embarrassed one, to Carter trying so hard not to laugh and finally to Daniel's pained expression. "Let me see if I've got this right. An animatronic Yeti tried to attack and, T, you tried to protect everyone and, in the process, you smacked Daniel in the face and gave him a bloody nose. That about cover it?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said as he inclined his head slightly causing the Mickey ears to slide even more askew.

"Now this is one ride picture I've gotta see," Jack said with glee.”


End file.
